Story of Events post Gundam SEED Destiny
by Termony Rairos
Summary: As the story ended and as everyone found settlement, it seemed to everyone the events were significant. The story of the events post the second war was interesting. The characters began to seek new ways in living. [COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.**

 _Gundam SEED Destiny Fanfic._

 **Story title: Story of Events Post Gundam SEED Destiny  
** Written by _Termony Rairos_

* * *

At ORB, Ramius and Neo were looking out of the windows in their castle liked home.

Ramius looked at him, and she felt a sense of security that never really happened until there was him. She knew there was something special, but she could not commit all her heart to him. She knew one day they could truly be as one heart.

The news was on TV now and they felt there was a tension again among these three politics. With each view, there could be a new path towards the future. Somehow, they knew it was important.

They knew it was important but not up to them. They felt sad somehow. They knew that they just needed to wait.

From the news paper's point of view, ORB always wanted to be the bridge. However, the bridge, ORB, always got mingled. Somehow, things happened liked Yuna. Somehow things happened like their self-destructions. No one knew what to do. It was a burden and sadness.

From Ramius' point of view, she only saw that everyone should work together. She thought if everyone worked together everything would work out. However, she missed some points because being a bridge meant more than it seemed.

The naturals and coordinators could not comply and so they decided to walk away from one another, but the naturals were always looking at the backs of coordinators.

She knew it too. With supreme ability, Kira was the target of everything and everyone. But even so, he could still be doomed to be only one person.

Ramius told Neo. "What happened? I wanted peace."

He smiled. "I'll bring you coffee." He realized there were so many confusing things. He knew it had to be true. Perhaps as a natural, he wanted something in the coordinators. But he was in ORB. And that was the difference.

Ramius thought maybe she wanted to try to live within a big happy family, but she felt she might resent the coordinators. She smiled to herself and realized she was stupid sometimes.

Kira did walk away, she knew. Lacus did mention it.

Kira lived somewhere in the outer space colonies of ORB now. She felt this awkward silence to this. They seemed to have gotten together. But he left after the second war.

Kira somehow smiled to himself the other day and she realized it happened like this.

She knew sometimes people just walked away.

She looked at Neo. She knew it happened somehow like this. She prayed somehow it would work out better for her. She really did hope so. She realized it was a happy ending for her.

He looked at her and realized there was love. He smiled.

-/-

On PLANT, Luna and Meyrin were walking on the sidewalk to the grocery store. They both felt the light was too shiny today. They knew it was making sense that they stayed in the dark with too much playing in video games.

Luna saw video games as training and dragged Meyrin. They both felt pathetic.

PLANT was always unwilling to comply any more with ORB because of wars.

Luna thought everything made sense. It seemed all wars began at ORB and ended at ORB. She realized it was a fishy country. Meyrin thought so too, but she decided to let the government officials to deal with it.

Meyrin was the lazy type. She started to neglect shopping recently. GROCERY SHOPPING.

Luna thought everything was just getting more and more irritating. The war was making her sad.

The Clyne did come back to the scene. Luna realized she did not like to read Lacus' news. Somehow, Lacus declared herself single now with her boyfriend gone. Luna thought it was interesting. Lacus' boyfriend did leave Lacus. She wondered exactly what happened with _everything_?

There was hope and it was cruel. Luna realized. But Lacus' boyfriend went through thick and thin with her. Luna felt it was interesting.

Meyrin decided to go for the butter in the store for toast as a sign to celebrate peace.

Luna thought everything was where it was in the store. She felt happy.

Somehow, she felt…

 _ORB cannot be trusted and same with Lacus Clyne._

She felt strange. There was a sense of insecurity rising. She felt stupid. If war were to happen again, it had to have something to do with ORB. She felt with her guts.

Cagalli seemed odd and creepy to her. Either way, she never really cared for Cagalli. However, sometimes she felt Cagalli never really talked about anything but passion. It felt weird.

 _But as a coordinator, they had a shady side because of Gilbert Durandel…_ She was confused who that person was. They said he was a random politician, but they all respected him. His speech on strive was interesting. He valued in efforts.

It was a chill. _He was a chairman after all…_

 _And the hatred from the blue side could never be stopped._

She thought of her red uniform. She wanted to wear them always. She felt somehow responsible for everything. She currently stopped military service and just stayed home. She wondered when would be her next duty day. She hoped she would see her other friends. _It was weird what happened with Rey…_

She felt there was a string attached to her only waited for her to realize when she wanted to know more. It was her father that she had that connection with and Meyrin reminded her.

She frowned. When they were cooking dinner later that day she decided to cook alone in her place and think of more ideas in terms of what to do. She knew one day, she would know she never knew what everyone else was planning. No one knew anyone.

She ate alone later. She knew she should stay quiet, but perhaps she would research online.

She stayed up all night researching.

-/-

Athrun looked at his paper work in PLANT. It said he was 'OUT-OF-MILITARY'. He preferred 'out-of-mil' better. Small cases and a shortened word. He felt he was crazy for going back in.

Somehow, he was happy. He felt relieved of stress in a time like this. He could not function even if he were still in duty. He realized he was at his limit. He came back to his home town in PLANT. He realized he could hide here for now. But everyone knew where he was.

Unlike Kira, everyone did know.

Kira was not known anywhere now. Some people were guessing. He separated from Lacus. He felt sad, they said.

Athrun thought that person would never be sad. Because he was never in love. Kira did say he could not fall in love. He said it was their personalities. Just like Athrun and Cagalli, their personalities did not comply.

Kira chose not to talk and it did not happen for them. Athrun could not care for Cagalli's ideals. The girls seemed to be hurting the most.

The guys walked away.

Athrun criticized ORB one day online, and he realized it was true that everyone on PLANT hated it. Athrun just said, the food was weird, they were not clean if you looked into the kitchen.

He felt it was true. Some people went to PLANT and they always had stomach aches. He felt sad for that beautiful place.

He felt the stones were broken into tiny pieces and the rocks did not realize.

ORB was like that. The naturals were like that. There was no way in telling what was happening. The tiny pieces were weapons. But the rocks remained big regardless how much it was broken down into.

He looked at his contact list sometimes later and found Shinn. They talked and apparently Shinn never felt Gilbert Durandel's betrayal on PLANT's side would make everyone so nice to the naturals.

Athrun was humored. He felt relieved because of Durandel as well. But he always could come back. It was just Durandel made a move that he had to rescue himself with his life. Everything was making senses sometimes, but Athrun knew Shinn knew Durandel made everyone aware who is evil.

 _And so… Durandel was not so evil… but he was weird…?_

Natural could be, that girl Stellar could be, or PLANT'S 'chairman' could be as well. Athrun felt it was a burden what ORB did sometimes. They only wanted to be a bridge.

Athrun thought, _let there be a bridge. I know we should make a bridge._

At the same time, he wished there would not be a bridge.

 _The evil they were prone to was also too great to admit grace._

He felt sad.

He knew he had to be sad.

ORB's intents were too obviously too careless. He felt there was a failure in coordination. He felt no one could care. No one could make everyone happy.

No one was happy.

He was in a world with no true black or white. But he realized he still wanted the naturals out. He also wanted ORB out. They had to be. The two was too much in shade. But it was not black. They were like whirlpools that killed and emitted light at the same time.

Athrun felt, somehow, he would never get into government again. He hated the military now. He was a nice loser and now he was still a nice loser. He hated himself.

The ideology in his life was making him sick.

He realized he ultimately hated people like Stellar. She played innocent. That was why.

He smiled. He wanted to relive his life and figure out an answer to life.

He really hated the type that played innocent that well and that much.

He smiled again.

-/-

When everyone wondered where was Lacus' boyfriend, he was actually on Earth.

Kira was in a coffee shop and looked out of the window. He sighed, for some reason only known to him. He did not tell anyone where he was. He was only there with himself. Everyone was tanned with tanned skins.

He smiled to the cup of coffee. He covered himself up quite well.

He thought he did not appear like a coordinator. He wondered by he came to a PLANT colony on Earth. He thought he wanted an adventure.

He left a message to his mum and told her he loved her.

He realized he had to come here and she realized it was a must. She understood. She knew that there was too much pain and burden.

However, it was a PLANT colony. Everything would be safe. And for some reason, there were the naturals.

He wondered if everyone were the same. He wondered if he could fit in?

He wondered what was ORB, PLANT, and the Blue Cosmos. Lacus helped him sometimes, and he helped her…

He smiled. He realized he would be safe and he would find an answer here. He knew he owed no one anything now.

He did wonder who were these naturals. He felt there was a strange feeling here. It was like the naturals were really different. He knew they were. He knew they were different, but how? His parents were his parents and he realized everyone was one person and that person would be individualistic.

Staying around Lacus made him realize sometimes, people were just too different.

He knew, there was a desire to immerse into the crowd. He wanted to learn about human beings, so there he was. He realized he could fight but his life was on the line. He did not want a fight. He wanted peace.

The quest for peace made him realized he had to understand everything.

That war was over, but in the future, he knew something bound to happen. And so there he was.

He looked at his cell phone and headed back to his hotel. He would leave in 3 more days. He was here for 20 days already. It should be fine.

His cell phone seemed to carry all of his importance as he walked away.

 **The end of "Story of Events post GSD"**


End file.
